Angry Scientist
The Angry Scientist is a rare brawler, he is a muscular scientist that fights angrily in battles. He is a both ranged and melee brawler in the sense that he attacks enemies with his ranged attacks laser gun and his melee exoskeleton fists and his electric belt simultaneously. He has moderate-high health which makes him a better ranged tank than bo. His super is a Laser Tunnel is that he travels the tunnel that is 1-9 tile long and gives him 3 second damage invulnerability upon exiting the tunnel, enemies who touches the laser tunnel will take heavy damage and even more if they dont move away form it, its a super useful super to approach or escape from an enemy squad. His passive ability (special) which is Electromagnetic pulse, which causes all enemies brawlers unable to use their attacks (but still can move) during the whole duration of the respawn shield. Attack: RLAEAAEB (Triple Tech) His left hand shoots a long range laser that deals 100 damage for every 0.5 seconds that lasts for 0.65 seconds, and at the same time he uses his exoskeleton right hand to punches rapidly for 4 times (the punch interval duration is same as el primo) and while also shocking enemies who touches him with his electronic belt (blue electricity). Now it seems that he can actually fight with Bull toe to toe. *Attack duration: 0.65 seconds *Laser total damage: 200 *Fist total damage: 240 *Electric Belt damage: 80 *E-belt stun duration: 0.5 seconds *Total damage: 520 (finally more than colt (480)) *Pierce (laser and fists and belt): Unlimited; like El Primo; Splash; Area Health Base Health: 1,100 Super: Laser Tunnel His super is a large laser that provides him mobility and survivability. He creates a large laser immediately that is 1-9 tile long and he walks inside it quickly and when he exits the tunnel, he becomes invulnerable to damage for 3 seconds from the respawn shield tech. The laser lasts for 2 seconds and it deals 200 damage for every 0.5 seconds on the enemy brawlers (max 800 damage for full duration (+1 more tick of damage for level 6)). *Only he can travel the tunnel and once during his first travel in each super casting. (Make good animation for this!) *This is an AoE and Dot super. *Brawlers still can walk trough the tunnel (overlapping) (friendly will not take damage, enemies takes damage) When he casts his super, tap/drag to his destination, further away from him means longer laser tunnel but not always necessarily. Special: Electromagnetic pulse This special Electromagnetic pulse is known for messing with their white shield that appears on them during the first 4 seconds of the enemy respawn. Thus it causes the white shield to disrupts their nerves. *This is a passive ability that affects all enemy respawns in the map. *Enemies still can move when they respawn. Star Power: ??? Skins Aspects Ratings Brawler *Ease of Use: ★★★★★☆☆☆☆☆ *Range: ★★★★★★★★☆☆ *Accuracy: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Power: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Mobility: ★★★★★★★☆☆☆ *Stamina: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Utility: ★★★★★★★★★☆ *Crowd Control: ★★★★★★☆☆☆☆ Game Modes *Bounty: Great *Smash & Grab/Gem Grab: Great *(solo) Showdown: Good *Heist: Excellent *Brawl Ball: Good *Boss Fight/Big Game: Good *Robo Rumble: Decent *(duo) Showdown: Good *Boss Fight (2018): Decent *Siege: Good Trivia *Even tough when using the happy scientist skin, his stats remains the same. *If the nibiru planet hits the white respawn shield, not sure if that shield will strive or cracked so badly. The answer is found on the Terminator *The original reason why i concepted this brawler is that i would like to see a brawler that is excellent in heist mode in the mobilegamerhub rating, so i concepted this brawler who are meant to be very good in heist. *He is mad scientist in sense of angry mad not the mental mad like most people says "mad scientist". *He was a brawler (1 rarity above legendary) before the official Mythic rarity is released. *This this is the first article that gets a definitive edition or a remaster (20 Jul 19) Category:Brawlers Category:Mythic Brawlers Category:Old Mythic Brawlers Category:Hero Brawlers Category:Brawler with specials Category:Real Life Brawlers Category:Original Concepts Category:Serious Conceptions Category:21th Century Brawler Category:Brawler with specials/star power type P